Lost
by rach1803
Summary: It's Mildred's birthday and there's a present for her. A present that brings trouble. Will her friends and teachers be able to save her? Or will this birthday be her last?
1. Chapter 1

**So here's an idea I had. **

**this first chapter is just to set the scene and get the story going.**

**Let me know what you think and whether I should carry on with it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Worst Witch**

* * *

><p>"Mildred, Mildred wake up!" Mildred opened her eyes slowly. Blinking she registered the face of her best friend Maud Moonshine. Maud beamed.<p>

"Happy Birthday Millie!" Mildred sat up smiling as her friends spoke. They were all there, Jadu, Enid, Maud and Ruby. All grinning at her.

"Well." Enid said, "How does it feel to be a teenager?"

"I'll let you know when I've woken up a bit." Millie rubbed her eyes whilst her friends laughed.

"Well hurry up Millie. Its present time!" Maud smiled at her best friend, giving her a playful push.

She caught Mildred off guard, and with a shriek Mildred landed on the floor, her friends in hysterics.

"Shh!" Maud gasped, tears flowing down her face, "HB!" the door swung open. The girls gasped.

"Yes Maud Moonshine, now I am left wondering what five girls are doing awake at such an hour and why four of them are not in their beds!" Miss Hardbroom stared down at them. Mildred swallowed, she clambered back into bed.

"Well Miss Hardbroom it's just…" Enid began, but a glare from their form mistress soon cut her off.

"I do not want to know just what it was Enid Nightshade, now I suggest you all get back to your beds at once! You will all have 500 lines of I must not wander the school when I am supposed to be in my bed!" the girls stared apologetically at Mildred and left. Miss Hardbroom stared at Mildred.

"Now Mildred I suggest you avoid from any further night time meetings don't you? You really can't afford to be in any more trouble!" with that Miss Hardbroom slammed the door and walked away. Mildred sighed staring up at the moon. What a great start to her birthday.

Mildred sat up, she couldn't sleep. Her eyes fell to the end of her bed. She saw four wrapped parcels. She grinned and reached towards them.

Mildred smiled at her presents. Maud had got her a new set of crayons and a sketch pad. Ruby had gotten her a bracelet and Jadu a scrapbook filled with the pictures she had taken when they went camping last year. Enid had gotten her a pendant with a small red stone on it. She smiled, they really where great friends. Mildred got changed and ready for the day.

Still smiling she put on the locket, under her school uniform HB would kill her if she saw it, or worse confiscate it. There was a knock on the door.

"Millie you coming?" Maud called as the breakfast bell went. Mildred pulled on her boots.

"Coming." Mildred rushed out of the door to meet her friend.

Completely unaware of what she had begun.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go.<strong>

**Hope its okay :-)**

**Rach.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, sorry it's been forever!**

**Thanks for the response on this story, hope its still okay!**

**Let me know in a review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Worst Witch**

* * *

><p>"Hey look it's the birthday girl!" Enid grinned as Mildred and Maud approached the table with their breakfasts. "Happy birthday Millie!" Mildred smiled slightly.<p>

"You already said that this morning Enid." Maud sighed at her friend. Enid shrugged.

"Well maybe if I say it twice she'll have an even better day!" Enid responded simply. Mildred sighed.

"With 500 lines already? As if!" Mildred smiled again as her friends burst out laughing, remembering the morning's incident. When they managed to stop they all looked immediately apologetic.

"Sorry about that Mildred, we did try to tell HB that it wasn't your fault." Maud looked guiltily at her friend, Enid sighed.

"You're forgetting Maud, as far as HB's concerned it's always Millie's fault." Enid said. Mildred grinned at her friend; Maud rolled her eyes at the girl.

"Enid!" Maud shook her head at her. Mildred shrugged.

"It's okay, Enid's right according to Miss Hardbroom, a dragon lord could be causing havoc miles away and it would still be my fault somehow."

"Even if you were with her at the time." Enid grinned as the girls laughed again. Ruby smiled at Mildred.

"Maybe with it being your birthday she'll be nicer to you today." Ruby said hopefully. Mildred laughed.

"Oh yes I'm sure she'll be lovely and…oh wait… look over there I think I can see a flying pig!" Mildred finished sarcastically. Enid looked up from her porridge.

"Nah, probably just the portrait of Ethel's grandmother." Enid went back to her porridge as the girls burst into hysterics. They were so distracted they didn't hear anyone approach them.

"And what are you lot laughing at?" Ethel hallow stood in front of them glaring down. Looking, in Mildred's opinion, slightly more like a pig. Enid turned around.

"Were not laughing Ethel, were merely comparing the similarities between you and your ancestors, your very much alike." The girls burst into fresh peals of laughter as Ethel twitched her nose indignantly.

"What are you up to? You're planning something!" Ethel folded her arms staring down at the girls, radiating ignorance. Enid pulled a face of surprise,

"Us? Planning something? Have you had some of Miss Bat's medicine Ethel?" the girls burst into hysterics Ethel glared at Enid.

"Whatever it is you're planning, I'm going to find out and I'll tell Miss Hardbroom!" Ethel flounced off followed by Drusilla. Mildred sighed pushing her porridge away from her.

"What's up Millie?" Maud asked, concerned about her friend. Mildred shook her head.

"Nothing, I'm just not very hungry that's all." Mildred smiled reassuringly at her friend who still looked concerned, but the subject was not pursued.

Minutes later and the bell for first lesson rang. It was met with a groan from all the girls as they trudged off to their first lesson, potions with Miss Hardbroom.

_Great_, thought Mildred as she slowly followed her friends,_ Potions. What a fantastic birthday this was going to be._

* * *

><p>"Now girls, today we are going to be making a shrinking potion. Or in some cases attempting to make such a potion." Miss Hardbroom paused, eyeing Mildred who turned bright red. "This will be good practise for the test that you shall be taking next week so I suggest you all work very hard for it, failure is not acceptable. Now, I understand that the majority of the class have already made this potion however, in the interest of being fair we will be attempting it again for those of us who were too busy being carried to Miss Cackle's office in a matchbox to participate." Again she eyed Mildred and Enid, the former who flinched at the memory of Enid spilling the potion on her.<p>

"You have twenty minutes, begin."

Twenty minutes later and Mildred couldn't believe her luck. She, Mildred Hubble, the Worst Witch in the academy had actually managed to make a potion that worked. Mildred could barely suppress her grin as she stood up, carefully collecting her potion into a small flask. She made her way to Miss Hardbroom's desk slowly, she would not spill any this time.

Smash.

Mildred felt herself falling forward. The flask fell from her hands and smash on the floor. Mildred groaned, feeling tears prick in her eyes. She had been so careful.

"Mildred Hubble!" Barked a voice. Mildred looked up slowly. Expecting to see the face of her form tutor looming over her. But to her surprise HB wasn't there. Mildred looked around dazed, getting to her feet. Then she looked down. Her eyes filled with terror.

Stood at her feet, at about six inches tall, was the fearsome Constance Hardbroom.

"Mildred Hubble! I should have known only you would be able to cause such utter mayhem!" Miss Hardbroom barked, even the size she was, HB still managed to scare Mildred.

"I'm… I'm so sorry Miss Hardbroom; it was an accident I…" Mildred broke off trying desperately to apologize.

"It always is with you Mildred! Take yourself to Miss Cackle's office at once!" Mildred hung her head, blinking rapidly she walked towards the door.

"That'll teach you to insult my family Hubble Bubble." Ethel whispered menacingly. Mildred stared at her.

"It was you." Mildred glared at the girl. She wanted to say more but was broken off by a very angry HB.

"Mildred I told you too leave! Ethel will you please pass me some of the antidote on the back shelf please, I really cannot stay like this until the potion wears off, we do not know how long that will be…."

Mildred didn't hear the rest of her teacher's words as the door to the potions lab shut behind her. Mildred sighed, it wasn't her fault! Her feet took her on the path she had come to know be extremely familiar with since she started at Cackles. She didn't need to even think about where she was going, but soon enough she was stood outside the door.

Mildred sat down outside the headmistress's door glumly.

_Some Birthday._

* * *

><p><strong>Hope its still okay! :-)<strong>

**Rach**


End file.
